Hellen Gravely
Hellen Gravely is a ghost and the secondary antagonist of Luigi's Mansion 3. She is the luxurious and treacherous owner of the Last Resort Hotel and admires King Boo as his right-hand woman. She is the boss of Steward and Chambrea and also the owner of Polterkitty. History ''Luigi's Mansion 3'' Hellen Gravely's past is largely unknown. A luxurous and likely very wealthy hotel owner, she is presumed to have been running the Last Resort as a spa for very specific clientelle, ghosts like herself. Sometime in the past, she became an admirer and fan of King Boo. Sometime after King Boo's second capture (during [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi%27s_Mansion:_Dark_Moon Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon]), Hellen invites Luigi, Mario, Peach and three Toads to stay at the Last Resort, where she personally greets them after they check in and shows her guests to their rooms on the fifth floor. Later, as the beautiful illusion cast upon the hotel fades to unveil the building's true appearance, Hellen returns to the fifth floor to meet with Luigi and reveals that she was working alongside King Boo to trap him and his friends inside paintings. Luigi manages to escape capture and eventually discovers that Professor E. Gadd was already imprisoned within the hotel after Hellen fooled him into coming to the Last Resort to acquire his ghost collection. Hellen continues to monitor Luigi's progress from her office on the fifteenth floor and becomes increasingly infuriated as she watches Luigi rescues his trapped friends one by one until only two remained in captivity. Hellen tries to assure King Boo that they will prevail and just need a little more time. But King Boo is so unimpressed by the performance of the hotels other ghosts that he simply takes Peach's portrait and heads for the rooftop, leaving Hellen dejected. She decides to contact Luigi after he finally makes it to the fifteenth floor to admit she underestimated him and E. Gadd. However, she believes there is still time to earn King Boo's admiration by defeating Luigi herself and dares him to confront her. Luigi finds Hellen in her office where she expresses her anger towards him for capturing her staff, ruining her hotel business and imprisoning her beloved Polterkitty. She then activates the rooms security system before engaging Luigi in battle. Hellen uses lazer walls to slow her opponent down and take advantage of his limited space, but Luigi works together with Gooigi to get around the hazards until they manage to defeat Hellen Gravely by vacuuming her into the Poltergust G-00. She actually goes with dignity, signalling for Luigi to wait a few seconds so she can reapply her makeup, and once she does, gives him a "thumbs up" signalling him to finish it. Hellen is last seen during the games end credits inside her containment chamber next to King Boo, which she continues to admire him. Appearance Hellen appears as a slim woman, when she was disguised as a human being in the beginning. She wore sunglasses in the introduction to hide her glowing yellow eyes. She wears white/blue dress with a blue stripe going from her left hip to her left thigh. In addition, her dress touches the floor. Her hair is shaped as a beehive, with a white stripe on the side. She also wears a fear scarf and a lot of makeup to hide her true appearance. Without her makeup, Hellen looks much older with glowing red eyes and long crooked facial features. Her beehive hairdo also falls apart and droops down from her head. Personality Hellen Gravely is a huge admirer of King Boo and her reasons for trapping Luigi and his allies was to convince him she could be a big help to his plans. She has shown to be manipulative, by disguising herself and her employees as innocent hotel workers and passing off the Last Resort as a luxurious golden paradise. Aside from King Boo, she also adores her pet Polterkitty, likes maintaining her appearance using makeup and cares about running her hotel business. Quotes Gallery Images LM3HellenGravelyDisguise.png|Hellen Gravely in disguise. LM3HellenGravelyOffice.png|Hellen Gravely in her office. LM3HellenGravelyAngry.png|Hellen Gravely without her makeup. HellenBreakdown.gif|Hellen breaking down. HellenGravely.jpg TrappedKingBoo.jpg Videos Luigi's Mansion 3 - Hellen Gravely Luigi's Mansion 3 - King Boo and Hellen Gravely cutscene Luigi's Mansion 3 - Hellen Gravely Boss Fight Boss - Hellen Gravely - Luigi's Mansion 3 Music Extended Trivia *Hellen's first and last name are deprived from "hell" and "grave". *Hellen Gravely is not the first ghost in the Luigi's Mansion series to play a major role in King Boo's operations. Vincent Van Gore created many of the ghost which served as the backbone of King Boo's forces in the first game (and its 3DS remake). *During the opening of Luigi's Mansion 3, only Hellen's hair and clothes appear in the elevator mirror, not her face. This is in stark contrast to other ghosts in the hotel, who appear visible in mirrors. *Without her mascara, Hellen resembles very closely Cruella De Vil from The Hundred and One Dalmatians. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Undead Category:Game Bosses Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Fanatics Category:Noncorporeal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Stalkers Category:Crackers Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Trickster Category:Elderly